Sugar Sugar Rune HETALIA ver
by Mezurashisa
Summary: Antonio and Francis are trainee witches, fighting for the crown... by trying to collect the crystal hearts of girls. As they gather points, an unexpected somebody decided to make twists to their journey. This will be painful. Crossover AU.


"Let me go! I never want to leave this world!" Antonio shouted, clinging on to a column. He didn't want to leave the Magic World - he was born there, spent his childhood, met his best friend and learnt the wonder of magic.

His childhood friend, Francis, tried to pull him away "Please let go! I thought you promised you would not complain." Prying harder, Antonio would not move the slightest.

How did this happen you ask? Him tightly hugging a column; his friend pulling away; the Council House of Witches appalled by this and in a room with a rip to another world? Get something to drink; this will take a while.

For eons, there were myths and legends of witches - all female. In the Magic World, there were two professional witches, named Francoise and Isabella, who were competing to be Queen. Each of them gave birth to boys. Now, there it was forbidden for men to become witches as it had been believed they could have a better ability. The law had been passed, so anyone could train to be a witch.

Antonio didn't want to be anything but to do magic with his mother. He was an expert by the time he is five. However all fairy tale stories has a tragic ending. Francoise called her to say that the Council House of Witches were planning to execute her. Distraught, she had to leave the Magic World, unknown to Antonio. Francoise won the candidacy but took care of Antonio for Isabella. And now, there is a new competition.

So, where were we? Ah, yes.

Antonio finally released from the pole and dusted his cape. Queen Francoise strode to the duo, holding two necklaces and wands. "Francis, Antonio; these are your Heart Catchers and Wands. I am sure you will know how to use them wisely." Both were excited and placed the necklaces. Both were crossed shape but one was ruby the other, gold.

Antonio felt different "This is so cool! I can't wait to go there." Francis just laughed, he knew how fast his reaction can change "What you laughing there? Let's go!" grabbing his hand, they were close to the edge

"Just wait." said Francis and ran to the Queen "Au reviour, mere. I will miss you." His mother hugged him and Francis ran back, smiling and excited as ever.

One step, two step, three . . . three? They fell in the misty abyss, closing their eyes and screaming like little girls. They stayed close unknowing what was next. In a flash, they saw a door opening. Lights, buildings, moving figures - they must be in the Human World. They were laughing; surprised they we're still alive. Oh the joy, whooshing around the glowing crescent moon.

Antonio was amazed and pointed at the stars, "So it was true: the stars here shine and were not cut from the sky. It's so different here." Truly he was in awe. In the Magic World, all of the stars were from the lights of the always-shining moon, the sky was a haze of purple (depending on the weather) and that everything was limitless.

"Hey, Antonio." Francis asked. He turned around to him "Is it me or . . . we're falling?" Like out of nowhere, both of them were falling like a rock from a cliff. "Use your flying spell; use the flying spell!" he screamed.

Antonio gave a look, "Are you kidding me? I don't know how to do that yet-" And once again, they were screaming. Amazing how not one person looked up the sky and saw two boys, one dressed in black the other blue, falling down to the ground; screaming their voice off.

Swiftly, they were picked up from the sky, the only thing they see was a sliver cross and a purple, boa scarf, "Hello there boys."

Both opened their eyes and saw a man with short, silver hair pulling them down to safety to a balcony. "You must be my new trainees. The name's Gilbert." He had a long flowing coat and a grin on his face, "Here's where you're going to live boys - the High Pride Apartment."

"So… we'll be living with you then?" Francis asked while Antonio was looking over the balcony fence; they were ten stories high.

Gilbert nodded, "You have separate rooms, have most of your stuff in them and will be starting school on Monday." He started to walk in and the two followed.

While Gilbert got them something to drink, Francis was examining the room an Antonio was trying to pry open his locket. As he continued to open, sweet coffee and some fudge squares were placed on a tray on a table, "Eat up; I was told you guys like this stuff."

The two thanked him and started eating. Antonio asked, "Why are you here anyway? How come you're our mentor? This fudge tastes funny. What if-"

"Okay that's enough." Gilbert interrupted, a harsh tone on his voice. "The reason I've been chosen since I know the High Councillor and legally live in the Human World so there are no complications. Besides, not one person I've taught looked back upon the awesome me." he laughed.

Antonio replied, "Okay then…" he was concentrating on opening the locket, "Why… won't… you… open?" The locket flew across the room and hit the wall, still intact.

Gilbert sighed and picked up the fallen object, looking at it in detail, "Are these your Heart Catchers? Well, they are more suited for people like you guys." Checking the time, he took the tray back to the kitchen, "Alright then, it's time to go to sleep. Tomorrow, both of you guys are going to your new academy."

"What?" Antonio shouted, "B-but we just came here… and now we have to go to school!" He stood up, angry, "No, I won't go!"

Francis pulled him back, "It's not the time to fight! You promised now fights in the first day! You said!"

The arguing between the two went on until Gilbert split them further. Antonio huffed and became quiet and removed him self from Gilbert's arm. Once both were calmed down, Gilbert showed them two their rooms. They were the same size has an en suite, wardrobe, mirror and a door, connecting the two rooms. When Gilbert left them alone, Antonio jumped on his bed and lied down. He hugged a pillow and hit Francis with it.

"You know…" he sighed, "Maybe this world won't be so bad. I mean, except they don't have magic and all but I guess they got used to it, they invented stuff that we use without magic."

Francis sat on the bed as well and sighed happily, "Mon ami, look where we are now… The first two male competitors for the crown. What will happen if one of us win then?"

"Easy we'll still be friends… right?"

"Of course we'll still be good friends. And we both have to agree to that."

Nodding in agreement, they did their secret handshake and laughed, and said in sync, "As Emila as my witness, Crona as my judge and Triad as my keeper; may my body be eaten in the Underworld if I break, I swear to my soul that I'll keep this promise 'till I die."

"Alright then, I'm going to sleep now." Francis stood and opened the door to his room, "Bonne nuit."

"Buenos noches, Francis." and shut the door behind him.

Getting changed to sleeping clothing, he lied down on the bed. This was it; the big moment. What ever happens here will determine his future. And now, he couldn't sleep because he was too excited and the fact that the room was a little to girl-like for his tastes. Shutting his eyes and opening them, Antonio continued to do that until he was actually tired. During his sleep, a flash of light appeared on top of the cabinet drawer and disappeared, leaving a gem-covered book.


End file.
